


Call it Home

by LadyDarling



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Nipple Licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDarling/pseuds/LadyDarling
Summary: The Twilight Town Trio catch wind of a mysterious figure appearing at the Haunted Mansion. (Post!KH3)





	Call it Home

**Author's Note:**

> All these random pairings that have been popping up are killing me soo I thought I'd share them with you guys! Please let me know what you think in the comments!

There's been talk of a mysterious man appearing at the Haunted Mansion, with that information the Twilight Trio had to do some investigating. Hayner, Pence and Olette peered from around the gate of the mansion, keeping their eyes peeled for any sign of movement. They waited and waited and waited yet nothing happened. Sighing Olette put her hands on her hips, 

 

“Hayner, we're going to be late for work!” “Sssh! A few more minutes!” The blonde continued to glance around. Olette shook her head, “Suit yourself I'll let the boss know that something came up with you. Let's go Pence.” Nodding, the chubby teen followed behind the brunette teen. 

 

Hayner stayed, he continued to look around. “Man maybe this was just a bust.” Sighing he sat down in the soft plush grass, leaning his head against the gate. Just then he heard the soft crunch of grass. Quickly he hopped up, looking frantically for a place to hide. He choose to run and hide behind one of the pillars in front of the mansion door. 

 

Peering around the pillar he saw a hooded figure walk through the gates. They looked around before removing their hood. Unblemished, chestnut coloured skin, long beautiful silver hair and shining amber eyes. Hayner felt a lump in his throat, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the man, he was absolutely gorgeous. 

 

The man looked in the teen’s direction, quickly Hayner ducked down behind the pillar.  _ “Oh crap did he see me?!”  _ He heard the crunch of grass again and this time it was getting closer and closer and closer then they stopped. Hayner was too afraid to look up, he tightly closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable until,

 

“Who are you?” Came a soft, deep voice. Hayner cracked a brown eye open then looked up at the man. His mouth was dry, he couldn't bring himself to speak. This man was gorgeous, the more he stared the more butterflies he felt in his stomach. The man stared at the teenage, raising an eyebrow in confusing, “Are you alright human?” 

 

Hayner could only nod in response. The man kneeled to the teen’s level, continuing to stare. Hayner felt like the man was staring straight through his body and into his soul. “Uh...My name’s Hayner.” The man nodded his head, “Ansem.” Ansem? That name sounded oddly familiar but he brushed it off as nothing. 

 

The blonde tried his best to avoid Ansem’s gaze, the man was insanely attractive, Hayner could only imagine the things he could do with the man. Hayner blushed, “Soo uh...why are you here?” Ansem was silent for a moment, honestly he wasn't sure himself. “I am looking for refuge. This is my place of choice.” “So you wanna live here? That's great! I could show you around town and take you out and then we could go to the clock tower!” The teen was all too excited and Ansem just couldn't understand why.

 

“I don't want to be around other people just yet. I'm not sure how I'll react.” Hayner scratched his head, “Heh sorry…” “Could you do something for me?” Hayner looked at the man, nodding. “Show me how to interact with other people.” Hayner paused. He could play on the man's innocent, maybe get a hand job, hell maybe even more, from the attractive chestnut skinned male. It was worth a shot.

 

“Well uh...there's two kinds of people, regular people and special people.” Ansem nodded. Hayner pointed to himself, a shit eating grin plastered on his face, “ _ I’m  _ the one and only special person in this town!” Ansem tilted his head, “And what ranks you higher than the lesser humans?” The blonde had that grin still on his face, “Well I know how to make you feel really good.” 

 

“And how exactly can you do that?” Ansem was skeptical of this human, watching him very intently. Hayner smirked, grabbing the man's hand and bringing it to his black trousers. Ansem said nothing, just watched the teen very carefully. Hayner slipped the hand into his trousers, releasing a satisfying sigh. “Now wrap your hand around my dick and stroke it.”

 

Ansem rose an eyebrow yet did as what he was told. Hayner sighed again, rocking himself into the man's hand. Ansem was amused, this human seeked sexual pleasure, he wasn't a fool. He'd play the human’s silly little game, besides, it'd been a while since he had this kind of fun. 

 

“ Are you enjoying yourself?” Ansem purred in the teen’s ear, stroking him faster. Hayner could only pant as he fucked himself into Ansem’s hand. Chuckling, Ansem unzipped the coat down to his bellybutton. Softly he caressed the teen’s soft blonde hair, laying him against his bosoms. Hayner looked at the man's dark perky nipples, taking one of them into his mouth and suckling it like a newborn. 

 

A soft moan left Ansem’s lips, followed by a chuckle. “What a child, suckling on my breasts as such.” Hayner sucked and tugged and bit the bub while twisting and pinching the other. Ansem moaned, stroking the teen’s dick harder, feeling it pulsate and twitch in his hand. As the blond reached his climax, he bit down hard enough to draw blood; coating Ansem’s hand in his sticky essence. The amber eyed man chuckled, bringing his soiled hand to his lips to lick it clean. 

 

Hayner broke away from the man's nipple, lapping up the blood that was trickling down his chest. “S-Sorry…” Ansem shook his head, “Please do not apologize. I thoroughly enjoyed it. Shall we continue?” Hayner blushed, “Y-You wanna...keep going?” The man nodded, quickly removing the rest of the coat, tossing it aside along with his black boots and trousers. 

 

Ansem sprawled out in front of the teen, legs spread wide for Hayner to see his most private area. “Well,” he taunted, “are you just going to sit there with your mouth agape?” Hayner’s brain shut down. He couldn't think, he couldn’t register what was going on,  he didn't even know if he was breathing. He couldn't believe someone could be so damn sexy! Hayner fumbled with his trousers, getting them off of one leg, he didn't care, he just wanted to be buried deep inside of the wanton body in front of him. 

 

Hayner didn't take the time to prepare the man, he shoved himself into the tight ring of muscles. They both moaned, Ansem throwing this head back into the grass, whimpering adorably out of pain and pleasure as the blond’s penis slid inside him, his fingers grasping at the grass. His insides were so hot, clenching around the length inside him tightly. 

 

”Hayner,” Ansem moaned,  but Hayner ignored him. He thrust his whole length into him and was rewarded with a loud moan. The silverette made such lewd sounds, they made his head spin, he was so glad he stayed. Ansem’s body trembled, enduring his thrusts one after another. Then the blond leaned down, taking his nipple into his mouth once again. Swirling and nipping that the sensitive bud. Ansem wrapped his legs around the teen’s waist and cradled his head, clinging onto him desperately, crying out of pleasure each time Hayner slid into him. 

  
  


He fucked him with all he had, holding onto Ansem’s waist as he rammed his length into him again and again. He was so tight, with each thrust he thought he would cum.

 

Ansem’s loud moan broke him from his thoughts, “Hayner…!” The man came first, his seed covering his own chest. Hayner wasn't far behind, thrusting wildly inside the slutty hole until finally releasing inside him with a groan. Ansem quivered as the teen's seed filled him. Hayner slowly slid out of the man, releasing his nipple, and sitting back on his knees with a satisfied sigh. 

 

Ansem chuckled, sliding his index and middle finger inside of himself, coaxing the semen out and onto the grass. “You came so much.” Hayner scratched his head again, “Oh yeah uh sorry about that…” The man chuckled, sitting up to softly kiss the teen which Hayner returned. Both fought for dominance and eventually Ansem let the teen win and explore every inch of his wet cavern. They broke apart after a few more seconds for air.

 

“Y’know Ansem, if you do end up staying here we could do this like...everyday.” Ansem pondered then smiled, “Yes you are correct. I could learn more about the race if “special humans” couldn't I?” He teased. Hayner blushed looking away, “Hey man it was a joke.” Ansem turned the teen’s head towards him, “A joke or a sad attempt at playing on my ignorance.” “Ah shut up!” 

 

Ansem chuckled, standing to his feet to dust himself off and gather his belongings. “We can do this again.” Hayner perked up, “Really? Aw baby let's--” “ **After** you take me to this clock tower you speak of.” “Yeah! Okay! It's a date!”


End file.
